Magic and Swords Online
by Ryntaro
Summary: La Beta de Sword Art Online termino en un gran incidente dejando atrapados a 1,000 jugadores emocionados. Tras un mes, los servidores de SAO se cerraron y solo menos de 200 jugadores lograron volver con vida. En una entrevista, nuestro protagonista de 13 años dijo: "10 años... aceleracion de percepcion... que sigamos vivos es probablemente debido al sentido del humor de Kayaba".


**AQUÍ MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, SON LIBRES DE CRITICAR.  
ME ENCANTAN LAS HISTORIAS SOBRE REALIDADES VIRTUALES O VIAJES A OTROS MUNDOS SIMILARES A RPG, SON UN CLASICO XD.**

 **DISCULPEN DE ANTEMANO POR ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, SI ME LOS SEÑALAN ESTARIA AGRADECIDO.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Prologo y Capitulo 1.- SAO

Sword Art Online, también llamado SAO, por sus iníciales, era un proyecto producido por Argus y con Kayaba Akihiko como jefe de programación, el cual buscaba crear el primer VRMMORPG. ***** **1**

En Agosto de 2022 una Beta para el juego fue lanzada y solo "mil afortunados jugadores" tendrían la oportunidad de ser las primeras personas en probarla durante un periodo de tiempo de un mes y después la versión final seria lanzada en Noviembre del mismo año.

Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, uno de esos mil afortunados al poder entrar a SAO y uno de los mil Beta Testers que quedaron atrapados por más de diez años ***** **2** en lo que se considero el "Juego de la Muerte".

Todo esto cuando tenía 13 años. ***** **3**

El primer día de juego fue el que comenzó la pesadilla. Los servidores fueron abiertos a las 16:00 ***** **4** y quedarían abiertos durante ocho horas todos los días. Esto pretendía que las personas jugaran solo durante un tiempo específico que evitaría que hubiese daños a la salud de los jugadores. También evitaba que los chicos perdieran horas de sueño y permitía un juego en las mismas condiciones para todos.

Incluso yo no perdí un solo segundo de juego. Desde el momento en el que los servidores abrieron, hasta el momento en que cerraron, jugué durante las ocho horas permitidas.

Pero al llegar la hora de desconectarse los servidores no se cerraron, tampoco podía hacer Log-out. Este tipo de situación sería capaz de dar malos presentimientos y lo mejor que podríamos esperar era que fuese alguna especie de error y fuese rápidamente solucionado. De esta manera nuestra única opción sería seguir disfrutando del juego por un tiempo más.

Pero como pueden imaginar, esto no ocurrió.

Tras diez minutos pasada la hora en la que debimos haber sido desconectados, nuestros personajes experimentaron una tele-transportación forzada y fuimos enviados a la plaza principal del Pueblos de los Inicios, la primera ciudad visitada por cada jugador.

Después de esto, fue el mismo Kayaba Akihiko el que nos informo del gran cambio que había sufrido nuestra vida y del peligro actual al que nos enfrentábamos.

No seriamos capases de desconectarnos del juego a no ser que fuese completado.

Aun más importante, si nuestro HP llegaba a 0, nuestro avatar seria borrado y nuestro cerebro terminaría frito por el NerveGear, la misma máquina que nos permitía permanecer aquí.

Tampoco podíamos recibir ayuda del exterior. Si se nos removía el NerveGear forzosamente, moriríamos igualmente.

Nos tomo unos días darnos cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era real, al no recibir ayuda durante los mismos. Unos cuantos días más fueron necesarios para que la mayoría de los jugadores asimilaran los hechos y otros días mas para que los jugadores más experimentados con el género empezaran a crear planes para poder salir de esto vivos.

No dudo que bajo circunstancias normales hubiésemos llegado al piso diez en un mes. Dicho esto, más de un mes paso antes de poder derrotar al primer jefe del juego. Con tan pocos jugadores avanzar sin prisa y con seguridad era la primera regla a seguir.

Lo que ocurrió dentro de SAO puede resumirse como una especie de película de supervivencia. Piso tras piso, derrotamos diferentes tipos de monstruos mientras perdíamos compañeros. Traición y locuras eran el pan de cada día.

Pero uno de los mayores golpes llego en cuanto acabamos con el jefe en el piso noventa y cinco.

Heathcliff, el jugador más poderoso de SAO, se mostro ante nosotros como el principal responsable de esta pesadilla, Kayaba Akihiko.

Proclamó que el mismo sería la última amenaza que encontraríamos en el último piso y que teníamos que derrotar si queríamos escapar del juego.

Tras un tiempo entramos en la sala del Jefe en el piso cien y esperándonos, Heathcliff nos observaba desde la cima de su trono.

Tras haber jugado por más de diez años, nadie esperaba que esta fuera una pelea de un ejército contra un guerrero. Kayaba era un rey, y como rey, el tenia súbditos.

El era capaz de controlar un numeroso grupo de NPC de alto nivel e incluso un enemigo de clase jefe. Fue una guerra entre dos bandos. El ganador sellaría el destino del perdedor, nuestra última batalla.

El personaje de Kayaba, Heathcliff, era un usuario de habilidad única. Una habilidad única da al usuario una característica simple pero poderosa. Cosas simples como poder cancelar una habilidad para defenderse inmediatamente, poder llevar dos espadas, dar golpes críticos siempre que se ataque por la espalda o ser indetectable al dejar de moverse pueden acabar fácilmente con el balance del juego.

Como usuario de habilidad única, fui yo la persona que lucho contra Kayaba mientras mis compañeros cubrían mi espalda.

Mi habilidad **_Nitoryu_** ***** **5** me permitía equipar una segunda espada y usar skills únicas con ellas. Era un secreto oculto para el resto de jugadores, pero la use en público en el piso 74 ***** **6** y empecé a usarla públicamente. No tenía sentido esconderla en este punto.

Aun así, una habilidad única no era suficiente para derrotar a Kayaba. Su habilidad **_Kami Seiken_** se especializaba en el contraataque, siendo capaz de cambiar instantáneamente del ataque a la defensa. Si esta habilidad se combinaba con el conocimiento absoluto de Kayaba Akihito, el creador de todas las habilidades del juego, le daban a Heathcliff una defensa impenetrable.

El titulo del más fuerte no era correcto. Toda fuerza en ese mundo era solo una ilusión, números que completaban las ecuaciones de Kayaba y lo convertían en alguien invencible.

Pero existe una excepción para todo…

El tenía todo lo necesario para derrotar a "Kirito". Sería más correcto decir que, siendo el creador de todo el poder de los personajes en este mundo, Kayaba no tenía posibilidades de perder.

Pero ni siquiera él creía eso…

El no creo un juego imposible, es por eso que, incluso si tiene a "Kirito" completamente analizado, aun sería incapaz de obtener una ecuación donde la victoria este completamente asegurada.

El no se enfrentaba a "Kirito". El se enfrentaba a un monstruo que el mismo creo, llamado Kirigaya Kazuto, un ser que ya no se guiaba por el sistema que Kayaba Akihiko había diseñado.

Si alguien que sigue el sistema lucha contra el creador del sistema, solo se resume en pelear contra un Dios. Pero si alguna persona luchase con alguien que fue capaz de escapar del Sistema, sería lo mismo que luchar con el Demonio.

Incluso Dios expulso a Lucifer, antes que este se revelara contra el.

No recuerdo la batalla…

Lo próximo que recuerdo fue ver mi HP casi tocando fondo y el suyo completamente vacío.

Tras su derrota, los enemigos perdieron de igual manera su HP y se desvanecieron.

Entonces los jugadores fueron envueltos en luz uno a uno y empezaron a desaparecer. Entonces llego mi turno…

Y todo se puso negro…

 **BUENO, ESO LO ACABA POR AHORA, VUELVAN PRONTO POR MAS, Y ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE, SOLO UNO O DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y ENTRAREMOS A LA REALIDAD VIRTUAL Y KIRITO SE ENCONTRARA CON PERSONAJES CON QUIENES PODRA INTERACTUAR UN POCO XD. DISFRUTEN LAS NOTAS (* seguido de un pequeño numero) DE AUTOR AQUÍ ABAJO.**

 **1\. No estoy del todo seguro si fue el primer VRMMORPG pero eso decía en la Wiki  
2\. Ya saben el spoiler por la sinopsis xD  
3\. Esa era su edad original al probar la Beta, al Beta acababa en Septiembre y el juego salía en Noviembre. El cumplió 14 en octubre por lo que no me metí con las edades ni nada.  
4\. Si no mal recuerdo empezó a la 13:00, además para evitar muchas confusiones con el a.m. y el p.m. usare el sistema de 01-24 horas.  
5\. Usare Español, Ingles, Japonés o Chino si es necesario para nombrar ciertas cosas.  
6\. A partir de aquí me rendí y decidí escribir los números xD**


End file.
